He's a she?(1p2ptalia x reader x Ouran High School Host Club x Free)
by Purplemoodboard
Summary: Gaielan is forced to go to a private high school with the other countries. On his first day he meets another new kid and they go to the music room where Haruhi is forced to be a host. He watches from the sidelines when the other hosts start taking an interest in him too and tries to get him to become a host. The problem? She's actually a girl, crossdressing as her brother.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as America started talking about something and England then France start to argue with each other. This goes on for a while until Germany starts yelling. "Ve have called zhis conference to solve zhe vorld's problems, not to fight about zhe problems of our past. And since I'm zhe only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, ve'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over zhe time limit. Now if jou vant to go, make sure jou are prepared and raise jour hand, but do so in a way zhat does not mock any salute of my country's past. Germany recognizes his friend Italy!"

I zoned him out and listened to my 2p rant. *This is becoming more and more idiotic. I mean seriously 'Germany recognizes his friend Italy?' He talked about himself in _third person_! Who does that?* I stopped paying attention when Germany just gave up and dismissed us, but I saw Japan call out before anyone could actually leave. "Before everyone reaves I wourd rike if America, Engrand, Russia, China, Itary, Germany, Switzerrand, Riechtenstein, Prussia, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam, Berarus, Ukraine, Spain, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Icerand, Hungary, Austria, South Korea, North Korea, France, Romano, and Gaieran could stay."

Everyone that wasn't called left leaving us in an almost empty meeting room. "What do you want to talk to us about Japan?" I asked curiously looking up at him with my (e/c) eyes. "I was tord by my boss that everyone in this room right now wirr be attending a private schoor in my country." There was silence while everyone tried to process this.

I was already waiting for America to start yelli-Oh never mind he started yelling talking already. America spoke up. "Dude! Japan! Are you saying we have to go to school!? I don't even know how to speak or read your language!" Japan sighed and turned to look at him. "That is why Gaieran is here. Gaieran wirr go ahead without us to sort everything out whire I teach everyone erse my ranguage. I am sorry to do this to you Gaieran but my boss and your boss arready discussed this."

I looked at him and smiled brightly. "Sure Japan.I'm fine with it,but can I ask you something?"Japan nodded and I continued. "Is it alright if I bring Hungary with me too?"(Gaielanish). Japan paused to think about my question. "Yes Gaieran, as rong as she agrees."(Gaielanish). I grinned at him and nodded to show I understand.

He turned to address all the countries."Since I wirr have to teach you all Japanese I think I wirr start now and we wirr have to work in Mr. America's house since we are in his country. Are you okay with this Mr. America?" Said country grinned and yelled out. "Course I am dude! It'll be like a party and we can have sleepovers at my house!"I heard Ruby walk up beside me. *Japan has to deal with that everyday.I feel kinda bad for him...NOT!* She doubled over laughing but I decided to head over to Hungary. "Hungary, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to Japan since I don't want to go alone."(Hungarian). Hungary turned and smiled at me. "Of course Gaielan! I would love to go with you!(Hungarian).

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks have gone by with me helping Japan teach everyone and special lessons with Hungary after our bosses agreed with my request. Now I'm in an airplane heading to the house I will live in for a few years with Hungary beside me sleeping. I miss these days when it was just me, her and...NO! Bad (Name). Don't think about him! You'll make yourself cry!

I decided to occupy myself until we land in Japan which was a long time from now considering we left from America and my 2p won't shut up, keeping me from sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at the so called house. I have no idea why it's called a house, it's bigger than my freaking mansion! I followed Hungary in the house found a room and got settled in since it was night and I needed to register myself and everyone else tomorrow at Ouran Academy.

Information for the chapters:  
(e/c)=eye color  
*...* means your 2p is talking  
 _If the speech has parenthesis after it then the language it says inside is the language they are speaking but every other time they will be speaking english and I will sometimes(rarely) add a word or two from a language other than english. In the following chapters everyone will be speaking Japanese unless I say they are speaking in a different language. I apologize for any OOC characters._


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have past since registering myself and the others. Today was the first day of going to Ouran academy. "Anyuka1! Do I have to wear this...thing?" From the other room I heard a shout. "No. If you don't want to then you don't have to." I threw the dress behind me and pulled out some other clothes. With magic I was able to make my hair shorter, since I didn't want to cut it, and made myself look flat-chested. I looked in the mirror and smiled softly. *You look exactly like him. Are those his clothes?* My smile disappeared and I nodded before leaving the room.

"Hungary are you done yet? I would like to leave so we aren't late." As if to answer me Hungary came out of the room in the male uniform. Her green eyes looked at me and she gasped. "Istenem2, you look just like Kevin." I ignored what she said and headed down the stairs. "Come on lets go. I'm driving."

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

When we entered the school the only thing I could think of is whay the hell would they make it pink? "What year are we in and where is our classroom?" I faced the hungarian who broke through my thoughts. "I'm a first year and you are a third year. I think I remember where your classroom is from the last time I was here."After a few wrong turns and asking directions from a teacher we arrived to her classroom. "Are you going to be okay, (name)?" I smiled and nodded. "Good. And if anyone bothers you tell me and I'll beat them with my frying pan." I chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine Elizabeta and remember call me Kevin, people think I'm a boy here. Alright?" She gave a nod. "All right Kevin, I'll remember from now on, as long as you call me Daniel. I have your number so call me if something goes wrong or if Japan calls. Viszlát3 I'll see you later" She turned around and entered the classroom.

I turned around when I realized something. "Ruby do you remember how to get to class?" She smirked and then laughed at me. *You're useless without me. It's this way.* I looked at my watch and cursed. I quickly followed her and after 10 minutes I arrived to my classroom, class 1A. "Damn, I'm late. Oh well, I just hope I don't make a fool of myself." Ruby looked at me and smiled innocently. *Don't worry (name), you won't make a fool of yourself.* Her smile became more mischievious and twisted. *I'M the only one allowed to embarrass you.* I looked at her in disbelief. "Gee thanks for making me feel better." I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. She tilted her head and smiled. "You're welcome." I shok my head and walked in before I became even more late.

The teacher looked at me and frowned at the interruption, but before he could say anything I beat him to it. "Is this class 1A?" The teacher nodded. "May I ask who you are?" I surveyed the room and saw some girls looking at me. They were very strange considering they were squealing and swooning. I turned my head to look back at the teacher. "I am the new student, Kevin (last name)." He nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Of course, please excuse my mistake. You will be seated behind , he is also a new student." He pointed to a boy that looked like a girl in genderless clothing. I sat behind him-no her-Gah! I can't figure out his/her gender. I didn't pay attention to the teacher's lecture because he was talking about America and I knew everything I needed to know. For the rest of the class I looked at the Fujioka kid and tried to decide his/her gender.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To During Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunch time and I was trying to find the genderless student. I was about to give up on finding him when I bumped into someone. "Shit!(Gaielanish) Are you okay? I'm sorry for bumping into you." I got up and held out my hand for the person I bumped into to take. "It's alright. I should have watched where I was going." They took my hand and I was able to take a better look at them. "Hey! You're the kid that sits in front of me." "Yeah I guess so. You're the new student that was late." I rubbed my neck and smiled sheepishly. "Yep, that's me. My name is Kevin (last name) by the way." "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't call me a commoner." I laughed at his comment. "Hey you want to meet up after school?" Haruhi seemed to think about it before nodding. "Yeah, but I'll need to study." I grinned. I just made a friend who ISN'T bi-polar and will try to harm me. "Sure! I can help you if you need it. Well, bye I'll see you after school!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Another Freaking Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

It was after school and Haruhi and I were trying to find a quiet place. We already tried the library but it was too loud and crowded. Now we were just wandering around in silence though we would sometimes ask questions to get to know each other. After some time of walking in silence we saw the abandoned music room #3 and Haruhi decided to check kit out.

"Haruhi go on ahead, I'll come in later. I just need to make a phone call to tell my friend that I'm not dead. Okay?" She-yes I have decided Haruhi was a girl-nodded and just said okay before opening the door and heading in.

I quickly took out my phone and dialed Elizabeta's number. ('Hello? Who is this?') "Szia4 Elizabeta."(Hungarian) ('Kevin! I thought you were hurt! Do you know how worried I was? I have been waiting for you for the past hour and NOW you call me?')(Hungarian). I winced. I imagined her walking back and forth waiting for me to call or text her. "Bocsánat5. I forgot to tell you that I was going to be with a friend and wasn't going to meet up with you."(Hungarian). I heard her sigh. ('It's alright. I'm just happy that you made a new friend. Just make sure to tell me or else I'll have to hit you with my frying pan.')(Hungarian). "Don't worry Elizabeya. I'll remember to call you next time. I'm going to study with him for a while, okay?"(Hungarian). ('Oh,so your friend is a he? Stay as long as you like, don't rush back here. Make sure to tell me EVERYTHING about him when you get át3.')(Hungarian). "Wait-No-"(Hungarian). *click* "Damn, she hung up."(Gaielanish).

Turning to the door with a sigh, I walked towards it and opened it-Well I _tried_ to open it, but it was locked. I heard a crash and I jumped. *What the hell was that?!* I ignored her and took out some bobby pins. Guess I'm going to have to pick the lock to get in. Once I finished picking the lock I realized that there were no more noises coming from in side.

I walked into the room and the people inside didn't appear to notice me. They were more focused on Haruhi who said,"I'm gonna have to pay you back." I wonder what she's talking twins replied in unison, which creeped me out a bit."With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." One of the twins said, "What's with that grubby outfit you got on any way?" Another guy that had glasses spoke up. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" A blonde guy who I assumed was Tamaki started talking. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka" He sat in a chair and crossed his legs before continuing. "When in Rome, you should do as the romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." I heard a laugh behind me before hearing,*coughprostitutecough*. Tamaki was now pointing at Haruhi. "That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. "OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. This is hilarius, you're their bitch! I mean, literally YOU are their bitch. They called you a dog and you're a female, so a female dog. Or in other words a Bitch! Oh my god! You, my friend, are fucking screwed."(Gaielanish)

They were all surprised by my outburst and obviously didn't know I was there and couldnt understand what I had said. Glasses looked at me and pushed up his glasses. "Who are you, another customer? I assume you are foriegn but can speak Japanese, or at least understand it."

I got off the floor and glanced at Haruhi to check to see if she was okay, ignoring his question. There was a little blonde kid poking her, who seemed to be lifeless and out of it, when she fainted. l quickly rushed over to her and yelled, "What the hell man! Move. **Now**." The boys surrounding her immediately moved out of the way, scared of the dark aura I had around me,which was almost as scary as Russia's. When I determined that she was fine I turned to the other people in the room. "My name is Kevin, who are you and what did you say to Haruhi."

Glasses smirked at me. "I am Kyoya Ootori and we didn't mean for him to faint." I nodded my head to the rest of the boys. "And who are they?" The twins pointed at themselves. "We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." *They talked in unison _again._ It's fucking creepy.* The blonde who was poking Haruhi looked at me. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Honey and this is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori." *They remind me of Sweden and his so called _'w'fe'.*_ The so called Tamaki walked up to me and said "I am Tamaki Suoh, the president of this host club."

He kissed my hand and I pulled it away in disgust. "Great, just great." I sighed and put a hand on my forehead. "I was able to get away from the frog, _just to encounter another one!_ " The host club looked confused at my words and Kyoya spoke up. "I assume you are calling Tamaki a so called frog and that there is _not_ an amphibian in this room." I nodded my head. "Correct, since Tamaki is acting like the frog I will call and treat him as one."

"Now since Haruhi will be your slave I can only do one thing. I will help her." Kyoya frowned at me. "We will not pay you if that is what you want in exchange." I laughed. "No, no. That isn't what I want. I'm just doing it out of the goodness of my heart. And I don't trust you with Haruhi, _especially_ grenouille numéro deux6." Tamaki looked dejected at my last comment and went into a corner-Wait _is he growing mushrooms?-_ you know what, I don't want to know. I'm going to make their lives a little more interesting. In other words I am going to, _in every way possible_ , piss each and every one of them off for what they are forcing Haruhi to do.

* * *

 _Dialogue:_  
('...')-Hungary speaking on phone  
*...*-reader's 2p, Ruby speaking  
 _Translations-courtesy of google translate:_  
-mammy(closest thing I could get to mom or mother on google translate)(Hungarian)  
-my god(Hungarian)  
át-bye(Hungarian)  
-hi(Hungarian)  
ánat-sorry(Hungarian)  
numéro deux-frog number two(French)

 _If I made any mistakes or spelling errors pleas,please tell me. Also, if you have any ideas for this story I could use please comment._


End file.
